D Gray Man: Lost in Darkness
by I Will Never Be A Memory
Summary: Because the anime ended... I couldn't put this under the D.Gray-Man category because FanFic Error Type 2 occurred again. Ugh.   Allen is becoming possessed by the Musician, Lenalee's Innocence may be the Heart, and the Noahs make a comeback. Please R&R!


**This takes place after the anime, not the manga, because the people in charge of the anime stopped broadcasting it due to complaints from a religious group. However, to those wondering, yeah, there have been rumors that they're making more D. Gray-Man anime episodes! How they are going to pick up from all the crap they twisted to end it is a mind-boggler, though. They're going to have to do some major twists to bring the plot back to original.**

**Meanwhile, the manga is continuing, so I don't plan on doing a FanFic for something that's still in continuation. Honestly, I find it sorta pointless to make a FanFic for the manga because then it would confuse you (yes, you, the reader... or readers) of where I was exactly picking up.**

**And if they do begin the anime again, and finally put it back on FUNimation Channel, I started this FanFic from Episode 103 (the last episode... it was English subbed. If you haven't seen the episode past 51 [where they stopped the English-dubbed D. Gray-Man anime] then there are several spoilers in this FanFic. Brace yourself) where everyone ended the anime in a really sucky way, then put "Fin" at the end. Seriously, the ending pissed. Me. Off.**

**Pardon my French. On another note, no, this FanFic has no "fluff" between Allen and Lenalee. I don't like doing fluff between the two, because I'm in love with Allen. Fangirls/guys don't murder me for saying that. Allen and Lenalee are the main characters because, in the anime, they sort of are. Although at the end of the anime Allen left Lenalee for Lavi. I have a small crush on Lavi, so that didn't improve my self-esteem.**

**Anyways... Enough of my rambling... On with the FanFic! (:**

* * *

Sweet Nightmares

_I was inside the Ark again, playing the piano, the voice inside my head blaring..._

_"Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita,_

_"Itsukizuku hai no naka no honou..."_

_Suddenly, something stopped me from playing. I looked up into the mirror on the side of the entirely-white room._

_"My Timcanpy, my piano..." A man with a black face and white eyes stared at me, drilling into me with his invisible pupils._

_I gestured towards the piano, feeling tears on the brinks of my eyelids. Why was I almost crying? "Why is this symbol here? Why here?" I shouted to him._

_He put his hands over the piano. "Play," He commanded, and I felt my body automatically moving to the rhythm of the melancholic song. I felt my fingers brush over the keys absentmindedly, playing unconsciously._

_"Hitotsu, futatsu to..._

_"Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao..."_

_I felt my lips move along with the song. Somewhere inside the conscious me, I thought the song sounded somewhat familiar._

_Suddenly, I slammed my hands on the piano. "Don't disappear, Ark!" I screamed, looking up at the ceiling. Was the Ark disappearing again? I felt something twist inside me as the Ark healed itself, and then a voice broke through to me. It was Lavi's._

_"Allen? Allen!" He called._

_I felt my thoughts drift elsewhere, just glad that he, and possibly the others, were alive..._

_Or it could've just been a trick by the Fourteenth._

"Allen? Allen! Please wake up," Someone was whispering.

I felt myself scream, blood boiling from the thought of the Fourteenth tricking me into believing my dead friends were alive.

Eyes blinking open, there was a black figure above me. "Innocence, activate!" I heard myself shout distantly, and I pinned whatever it was by the neck to the bed I was in. I heard it gasp from my hand, and it writhed at my grasp.

"Allen... please..." It choked out. I felt my eyebrows knit together for a second when the voice was feminine. It was innocent, and sounded familiar.

I mentally slapped myself. Not releasing my grip on the thing's neck, I asked, "Lofa?"

"Y-Ye..." Not able to say yes because I was clutching their neck as hard as I was, they nodded. Peeling my hand away from her neck, I sat up on my bed, instantly feeling quilty.

Holding my head in my hands, I mumbled. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that it was you... I'm sorry... Sorry..."

I felt her odd, contemplating stare burning holes into my scalp, but I ignored it. "I should be the one who's sorry. I woke you up."

"N-No," I breathed outwards. "Thanks... Lofa, for, uh, waking me up..."

"You were screaming in your sleep." I looked up at her.

"Huh?"

"You were screaming in your sleep," She repeated. "about the Ark, and a song, and someone named the Fourteenth. What did you mean by the Fourteenth tricked you?"

"Eh?" I looked down at my left arm and stalled, deactivating my Innocence in a small flash of green. "It's nothing, really..." I muttered, scratching the back of my head.

The purple-haired girl glared at me. "I know it was something if you were screaming about it. You nearly woke the whole Asian Branch up!"

"S-Sorry..." I said again, feeling guiltier by the second.

Lofa suddenly gasped at what she had said, and waved her hands at me. "No, no! I didn't mean it like that!" She looked down at my hand. "Is your hand always that cold?" She whispered.

"My hand?" I followed her line of sight and moved my red arm. I didn't sleep with a shirt on, so the tattoo that went all the way up my left arm and consumed half of my torso was plain to see. "I didn't know it was cold." I replied earnestly. "Maybe I'm just cold right now...?"

Lofa grabbed either of my hands and scrunched up her face in decision, catching me off guard a little. "Nope. You're left hand is definitely colder than your right one."

I tried to smile. "Well, maybe it's because I help Akuma with that hand." I offered.

Lofa looked sort of shocked, but nodded. "Hmm... Maybe," She dropped my hands and looked back into my eyes. "So, who's the Fourteenth, and why were you playing the piano?"

"Hmm?" I asked. "Well, eh..."

"Please?" She pressed.

"I don't know," I answered. "who the Fourteenth is. And I was having a dream I was inside the Ark, so that's why I was playing the piano."

"There's a piano in Noah's Ark?"

"That's how I'm able to control it, yeah. I've never played a piano before, though, so I don't get how I'm able to play that one song." I conceded.

"Well, what song is it?" Lofa interrogated.

I tilted my head. "How come you want to know so much about the Ark?"

Lofa blushed. "Well, if you found someone screaming the middle of the night, and try to wake them up from what you think is a nightmare, and find them strangling you with their Innocence, I think you'd be just as interested as I am about what their dream was at this moment."

"Oh," I felt a surprised look come across my face.

"What?"

"I know it's my fault, but you quoted one of my friends when I was inside the Ark."

"You mean one of the people you were saving?"

I nodded. "Uh-huh," I explained, "When I was inside the Ark, and trying to make it stop disappearing, a lot of my friend's sort of... died, I guess. But when I stopped the Ark from disappearing by playing the piano, they came back with Noah's Ark. One of my friends said what you said to wake me up."

"But I just said your name - and how does the Fourteenth tie into this?" Lofa persisted.

"You said my name... sort of like how he said it. And the Fourteenth is a Noah that's able to control the Ark, as well, with the piano. Only he and I know where the room is at, because I was given the License of the Fourteenth. But..."

"But, what?"

"I don't know if he's alive, or if he's on the Noah's side."

"Despite he's a Noah?"

I nodded. "Yeah - he might be on our side."

"So you've met him before?"

"Well... in a way... I can see him sometimes. I think it's because of the License. I see him whenever I look in the mirror, always beside my reflection." I explained.

Lofa was silent.

"Oy, aren't you going to say something? I knew you'd think I was crazy... but apparently the Central knows about it, too. They just won't tell me anything." I murmured.

"The Central?" Lofa and I jumped, and I looked over my shoulder to see two heads peeping around the corner of my new room. I'd transferred from the European Branch to the Asian Branch over the past month.

"What're _you_ two doing here?" Lofa pressed, hopping to her feet and putting her hands on her hips.

Rikei and Shifu came into the room without hesitation. "The same thing you're doing here - we heard screaming and we decided to investigate." Rikei said defiantly.

Lofa pouted.

Shifu looked at me. "So what's this about the Central knowing about your License of the Fourteenth?"

I shrugged. "Like I said, they won't tell me. It's not like they're willing to, or want to. That one guy - Howard Link - was sent to spy on me for a while to see if I had any interaction with the Noah Clan."

Lofa and Rikei turned to Shifu and I. "That's terrible!" Lofa said. "They shouldn't have a right to do that. I mean, you lost your Innocence to one of them. As if they'd think you were working for them or something."

I looked down at my arm. "Yeah," I said a little grimly. "but it wasn't _because_ they thought I was working for them. They think I'm related to them."

The room went silent for a moment. "Komui told me that they wanted to trial me for heredity."

More silence.

"That's like a death sentence," Lofe said quietly.

"They threatened to do that to you?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, but it doesn't matter. I don't blame them for wanting to kill me for being related to the same people that are trying to have world domination."

Lofa sat back down on the bed, and put a hand on my shoulder. "You shouldn't talk about yourself like that. It's bad for your self-esteem."

Rikei sat on the other side of me, and I felt embarrassed. I wasn't asking for _this _much attention. I was just stating facts.

"Yeah," Rikei said. "Do you know how many Black Order employees would kill to be you? Any one of you Exorcists; you're all special because God chose _you_ to save the world from the Akuma. He didn't choose any of us." Rikei gestured to the three others in the room with me, who all nodded.

I looked Rikei hard in the eye. "The Central says we're just tools being used by them to help the world. That God chose us to be manipulated by them. I'm pretty sure nobody in this room would ever want to be a tool that nobody cares about so much as they nearly face death weekly."

The trio had nothing to say to that.

Lofa stretched. "Well, I think I better get going to bed now." She popped off the mattress and skipped out the door. Shifu followed her, nodding. Rikei got up.

"Yeah - it's pretty late." He agreed, staring after his friends who had already left him in the dust. He turned to look at me. "I don't think of you as a tool, Allen - and I _know_ the Lofa, Shifu, your friends, and I all care for you. Sweet dreams,"

And with that, he left my room, slamming the door behind him. He wasn't mad at me as far as I could tell; but the sound of my door rattling shut just reminded me all the more of how alone I was. Sure, I had friends at this branch but...

...without Lenalee, Lavi, Krory, Miranda, Kanda, Komui - my _family_ - the world seemed a whole lot emptier.

No, they weren't dead, and the Fourteenth hadn't tricked me. But being a continent away from them sure sucked.

* * *

**Oy, I know... slow chapter. I promise by Chapter 3 everything will get much more interesting. The next chapter will be definitely more exciting than this one. I plan on having Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Komui, Kanda, Krory, Miranda, Noise, and Chaoji all reunite. Oh, and the plot twist that I'm adding will definitely be a good one! I hope you didn't mind that this chapter went on forever... but it was mainly just drawn out because of how many paragraphs I had to add because of dialogue. -_- Oh well, dialogue is interesting, eh?**

**Please review - or else I won't update! Comments, questions, concerns?**


End file.
